The current devices, systems and methods relate to therapy devices. In particular, the devices, systems, and methods relate to therapy devices with at least one magnet.
When people age, skin tissue and lymph nodes may retain fluid. Unfortunately, such condition causes the skin to look unappealing.
As such, there is a need in the art for an improved method and device for rejuvenating skin tissue.